Przewodniki Sag/Nikt nie zostanie w tyle autorstwa Shadow-Nui
Krzyki. Krzyki cierpiących Matoran wszędzie wokół. Norik spróbował się rozejrzeć, ale ciemność była nieprzenikniona. Wszelkie próby przywołania ognia do oświetlenia okolicy spełzły na niczym. Cienie zawirowały wokół niego, coraz bardziej napierając i wypychając powietrze z płuc. Ciemność ożyła, stała się żywą istotą pragnącą śmierci tego Toa. Nagle, demoniczna postać zniknęła wraz z drzewami, skałami, krzykami, a co najważniejsze, gruntem pod stopami. Norik zaczął spadać w nieskończoną otchłań, wciąż w dół, w dół, w dół... Dyszący Norik usiadł prosto i szybko rozpalił ogień. Drzewa i skały nadal były na miejscu, i choć jedyne odgłosy wydawały nocne ptaki i wiatr szeleszczący liśćmi, krzyki Matoran wciąż rozbrzmiewały w jego umyśle. Wziął głęboki oddech. - VARIAN! - krzyknął. Błękitna maska pojawiła się tuż obok niego. - Wzywałeś? - spytała niewinnie. Norik spojrzał na nią spode łba. - Ile razy już ci mówiłem, byś tego NIE robiła? - spytał. W jego głosie zabrzmiała groźba. Uśmiechnęła się. - Gdybym nie miała doskonałej pamięci, mogłabym się obrazić. 288, nie licząc tego xiańskiego eksperymentu. Norik nie odpowiedział, tylko wciąż się w nią wpatrywał. - Co, chodziło ci też o poprzednie lata? Nie umiem liczyć aż do tylu... ---- Już kilka dni obozowali na brzegu Północnego Kontynentu, czekając na informatora. Parę tygodni temu spotkali grupę Matoran, wysłanych przez miejscowego Turagę. Trzech Toa zniknęło nagle w środku nocy, do ochrony wioski pozostawiając tylko jednego towarzysza. Turaga podejrzewał coś niedobrego i wysłał kilku Matoran, by sprowadzili posiłki. Norikowi i Varian ciężko było odmówić i przybyli na pomoc. Nakazano im poczekać kilka godzin poza wioską, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś lub coś, co porwało Toa, wciąż czaiło się w pobliżu. Żadne z nich się nie sprzeciwiło - zbyt wielu ich towarzyszy straciło życie w zasadzkach. Informator miał wrócić do nich w ciągu jednego lub dwóch dni i rozrysować sytuację. Dziś mijał trzeci dzień i choć Norik tego nie okazywał, zaczynał się martwić. Przyszła kolej na wartę Toa Ognia. Rzucił okiem na śpiącą jak zabita Varian i uśmiechnął się. Za dnia przepełniała ją energia i aż trudno było uwierzyć, że może spać tak spokojnie. W przeciwieństwie do niej, on sam nie miał w zwyczaju przerywania innym snu. Nie miał do niej żalu za to, co zrobiła - już taka była. Byli partnerami od wieków, zdążył przyzwyczaić się do jej zachowania. Kiedyś byli dla siebie obcy, różne ojczyzny, drużyny, życia. Ich drużyny połączyły siły, by poradzić sobie z inwazją Protocairnów, a ich umiejętności do współpracy podczas radzenia sobie z dziwnymi bestiami (chociażby z plagą Parakrekków) połączyły zespoły na stałe. Przez lata liczba członków się zmniejszyła, ale Toa nadal trzymali się razem i wyruszali na różne misje. Norik i Varian, teraz już dobrzy przyjaciele, często działali w duecie, starając się pomagać, gdzie się tylko dało. - Spokojna, prawda? - spytał nagle szary Toa. Norik momentalnie zerwał się na nogi i przywołał do ręki ognistą kulę. - Spokojnie, przyjacielu! - powiedział nieznajomy. - Nie chciałem się do ciebie zakradać. Wybacz mi, siła przyzwyczajenia, moim żywiołem jest Dźwięk. Norik opuścił rękę, ale wciąż trzymał kulę ognia. - Jesteś naszym kontaktem? Toa przytaknął. - Jestem ostatnim Toa. Mój Turaga chciał przyjść sam, ale nalegałem, by wysłał mnie w zastępstwie. Wiesz, co się stało? - Tylko podstawowe informacje - odpowiedział Norik. - Troje twoich towarzyszy zniknęło w nocy, ale ciebie to ominęło. Jakiś pomysł, dlaczego? - Mnóstwo - odparł Toa z goryczą. - Każdy bardziej szalony od poprzedniego, ale żaden do niczego nie prowadzi. Norik westchnął. - Jeśli nie możesz mi powiedzieć nic więcej, to niewiele możemy zrobić. - Domyśliłem się tego. - Toa Dźwięku przytaknął. - Ale nadal chcę spróbować. Zaprowadzę was do wioski. - Dziękuję - powiedział Norik. - Nawiasem mówiąc, nie przedstawiliśmy się, jestem-- Toa podniósł rękę, by go powstrzymać. - Bez imion. Będzie łatwiej. Mów mi "Szary". - W takim razie, ja jestem "Czerwony" - powiedział Norik. Varian, która się obudziła, parsknęła. - A ja będę "Złota". Norik spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Potrząsnęła głową. - Nie, "Czerwony", nie odpuszczę. Wisisz mi to. I nie zamierzam być "Niebieska". "Szary" zachichotał: - "Złota" jak dla mnie jest w porządku. Powinniśmy już ruszać - im mniej czasu stracimy, tym lepiej. Wstali i ruszyli w stronę wsi. - Zastanawiałem się - zaczął "Szary" - czemu nie nosicie broni? Jesteście aż tak dobrzy? Zaskoczenie, które pojawiło się na twarzy Norika, po chwili zniknęło - Toa zrozumiał. Spojrzał na Varian i skinął głową. Toa Psioniki odetchnęła głęboko, niebezpiecznie wyglądajace ostrza wyrosły jej z łokci, a potężna włócznia pojawiła się za plecami Norika. Oboje nosili tarcze, które zdawały się emanować światłem i rozpraszać otaczającą ich ciemność. - TO - powiedział "Szary" - dopiero jest niezła sztuczka. ---- Trójka Toa dotarła do wioski następnego ranka. - Tu jest strasznie cicho - zauważyła Varian. - Gdzie są mieszkańcy? - Jest dość wcześnie - powiedział niepewnie Szary. - Prawdopodobnie są jeszcze w domach. Zabiorę was do naszych kwater... to ostatnie miejsce, gdzie widzieliśmy moich przyjaciół. Grupa weszła do mieszkania, Varian ruszyła na przód i zatrzymała się w centrum pokoju. Zamknęła oczy i podniosła ręce. Zaczęła głęboko oddychać. - Co ona robi? - szepnął Szary, bojąc się przeszkodzić. Norik, który już to widział, nie frasował się mówieniem cicho. - Psychicznie skanuje pokój i okolicę - powiedział normalnym głosem. - Byłbyś zaskoczony, jak przydatna może być prosta sonda. Może rozwiać iluzję, wykryć istoty ukryte w pobliżu... czasami nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół ma znaczenie. Varian otworzyła oczy. - Uwaga! - krzyknęła. Budynek eksplodował. ---- Karmazynowo-opancerzony Mroczny Łowca, znany jako Lurker, zaśmiał się złośliwie. Wciąż trzymając ogromne działko plazmowe, obrócił się do swojego towarzysza, kolosa zwanego Gatherer. - Widzisz? Xianie nie są tacy bezużyteczni, ich broń naprawdę daje radę. Gatherer wskazał na miotacz trzymany przez Lurkera. - Myślałem, że nie lubisz fantazyjnych broni. - Zazwyczaj - odparł Lurker, rzucając narzędzie towarzyszowi. - Wolę czuć śmierć moich wrogów. Broń długodystansowa jest taka beznamiętna. Chociaż spustoszenie, jakie powoduje... jest naprawdę wyśmienite. - Kobieta nadal jest w środku - zauważył Gatherer, ignorując filozoficzny dyskurs kompana. - Jaka szkoda - westchnął Lurker. - Pora zacząć polowanie. ---- Norik zamrugał oczami. Próbował wstać, ale szybko upadł na ziemię, jego mięśnie krzyczały w proteście. Siadł ponownie, tym razem wolniej, rozglądając się. Przed nim szalał pożar. Toa odetchnął z ulgą. Mimo wszystko, ogień był jego żywiołem. To znaczy, dopóki Toa nie przypomniał sobie, co go spowodowało. - Varian! - krzyknął, biegnąc w kierunku domu. Rozrzucił płomienie na bok swoją mocą, by dostać się do środka. Wnętrze chaty było w gruzach, ale na szczęście nie było tam ognia. Przeczesując szczątki, natknął się na leżącą na brzuchu przyjaciółkę. Szybko wziął ją na ręce i wyniósł z pomieszczenia. Gdy byli już na zewnątrz, położył ją delikatnie na ziemi. Nadal oddychała, ale miała zamknięte oczy i była nieprzytomna. Norik tkwił przy niej przez parę godzin, nie zamierzając jej opuszczać. Było jasne, że coś stało się z mieszkańcami wioski, a nie miał pewności, czy na drodze do ich łodzi nie czeka na niego żadna pułapka. Zaczął myśleć o włamaniu się do jednego z domów w nadziei znalezienia czegoś, co mogłoby im pomóc, gdy nagle Varian się ocknęła. - Spokojnie - powiedział łagodnie Toa. - Spokojnie. - Norik - wykrztusiła. Jej oddech był płytki i niespokojny. Drżała na całym ciele. - Uspokój się - powiedział. - Jesteś bezpieczna. Co się stało? - Ja... on... - wymamrotała, słabnąc przy każdej sylabie. Nie mogła powiedzieć więcej, niż dwa słowa naraz. Norik mógł tylko patrzeć na jej starania. Gdy w końcu doszła do siebie, rozpoczęła opowieść: Jej psychiczne sondowanie wykryło w pobliżu dwie istoty. Szybka analiza pokazała, że to Mroczni Łowcy, uzbrojeni w broń zdolną przerobić ich na pył. Było już za późno na ostrzeżenie. Zwiększyła refleks swoją Kanohi Calix, chwyciła Norika i wyrzuciła go z pokoju. Nie miała czasu, by złapać ich przewodnika i atak Łowców uderzył w budynek. Mimo wybuchu, pozostała przytomna i nadal szukała Toa Dźwięku, gdy przybyli Łowcy. Jeden wysoki, czerwono-opancerzony, ruszył ku niej. Zanim do niej dotarł, rozległ się za nim głos nakazujący mu się zatrzymać. Należał on do poobijanego, ale żywego Toa Dźwięku. Rzucił się na Łowców, wymachując bronią. Lurker ruszył do kontrataku, tnąc i rąbiąc swoim ostrzem. Varian zaczęła przygotowywać atak żywiołowy, wzywając powoli energię mentalną potrzebną do uderzenia. Wydawało się, że zdąży akurat na czas; Szary wyraźnie przegrywał z Lurkerem. Łowca podniósł ostrze, gotów zadać śmiertelny cios, a Varian postanowiła działać. W ułamku sekundy, zanim zdążyła uwolnić atak psioniczny, została trafiona Rhotuka wystrzelonym przez drugiego Mrocznego Łowcę. Tu jej opowieść się kończyła. Pocisk pokazał jej rzeczy, które tylko ktoś szalony mógłby zrozumieć: gwałtowne eksplozje koloru i kalejdoskopy blaknące w nicość. Norik rozpoznał drugiego Łowcę, który ich zaatakował - byłego Matoranina, schwytanego i przemienionego. Teraz nosił on pseudonim Gatherer. Z zebranych wcześniej informacji wynikało, że posiadał on Rhotuka mogący rozrywać umysły, co było nie tylko potężnym narzędziem, ale czystą agonią, gdy użyto go na kimś, kogo umysł był największą bronią. - Proszę, Norik - powiedziała Varian. - Musimy go uratować. Może jeszcze żyć! Nie możemy zostawić go tam na śmierć. Wbrew wszystkiemu, wbrew własnej intuicji, Norik wiedział, że Toa Psioniki ma rację. Jeśli istniała szansa, że Szary żyje, nie mogli pozostawić go na pastwę wrogów. Stracili kilka godzin, ale byli w posiadaniu dobrej łodzi; jeśli tamci wyruszą na morze, Toa mogą ich dogonić. - Dobrze - powiedział Norik. - Ruszajmy. Varian przytaknęła, po czym wstała, tylko po to, by ponownie upaść. Norik rzucił się by jej pomoc, ale zbyła go machnięciem ręki. - Wszystko w porządku, Norik. Jestem po prostu... zmęczona. Pomimo jej zapewnień, Toa Ognia wciąż się martwił. - Przeszukam domy, może znajdę coś użytecznego. Dasz sobie radę? Varian skinęła głową. Wyglądała lepiej, choć nadal niewyraźnie, ostatnie doświadczenia silnie nią wstrząsnęły. Norik ruszył powoli ku jednej z chat, nie spuszczając towarzyszki z oczu. Gdy zniknął, Varian usiadła, chowając głowę w dłoniach. To, co powiedziała Norikowi, było prawdą. W większości. To, co czuła, zdecydowanie nie było bólem fizycznym, a przytłaczającym zmęczeniem. W pewnym sensie było to gorsze niż jakiekolwiek rany na ciele, a trochę ich już otrzymała. Westchnęła. Życie Toa było trudne. Nie była jedną z tych, którzy wyrzekali się swojego obowiązku, porzucali przeznaczenie, ale nieustające potyczki odcisnęły na niej swoje piętno. Początkowo zajmowała się misjami polegającymi na skradaniu i przeprowadzaniu zwiadów, gdyż jej umiejętności doskonale nadawały się do tego typu pracy. Ale jej osobowość już nie. Lubiła wolność, a co więcej, kochała działać. Nie podobało jej się "bycie posiłkami", więc poprosiła o przydzielenie do zadań bardziej związanych z walką. Ich przywódca, zmęczony życiem Toa Grawitacji, początkowo odmówił, ale po długich negocjacjach pozwolił jej spróbować. Plotka głosiła, że użyła swoich mocy, by sprawić, że Toa "zobaczył" jej punkt widzenia, ale żadne z nich nie chciało się do tego przyznać. Varian uwielbiała akcję, ale z perspektywy czasu, widziała, że ugryzła więcej, niż mogła przełknąć. Nie dorównywała Norikowi w starciach, a każda misja coraz bardziej ją męczyła. Przez lata przyrzekała sobie powiedzieć o tym uczuciu Norikowi, ale lata mijały, a ona ciągle tkwiła na linii frontu. Jej rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez Norika, który niósł pod pachą błyszczący obiekt. - Nie jest to konkretnie lekarstwo na to, co ci dolega - powiedział Norik. - Ale myślę, że wystarczy. - Zawsze wiedziałeś, jak sprawić, bym poczuła się lepiej, Norik - uśmiechnęła się Varian. - Co z Matoranami? Norik potrząsnął głową. - Zniknęli. Nie wiem, co się z nimi stało... ale myślę, że lepiej nie wiedzieć. Chodź. Mamy Toa do uratowania. ---- Jak się okazało, nie musieli się spieszyć. Mroczni Łowcy właśnie przygotowywali się do odpłynięcia. gdy Toa zjawili się na wybrzeżu. Norik nie męczył się z taktyką. Nie było czasu na subtelność. Poinformował wrogów o swojej obecności falą ognia i towarzyszącym jej gradem ognistych kul. Gatherer skoczył naprzód i przyjął atak na swój gruby pancerz. Lurker ani drgnął, tylko patrzył z rozbawieniem na spektakl. Nawet gdyby się nie zdekoncentrował, nie zauważyłby przemykającej na statek Varian, osłanianej mocą psioniki. Rozejrzywszy się, Varian uznała, że nie może szukać porwanego Toa Dźwięku tradycyjnym sposobem. Norik nie mógł wiecznie powstrzymywać dwóch Łowców. Opuściła swoją tarczę i zaczęła skanować obszar umysłem, z nadzieją, że natrafi na ślad Szarego. Nagle, poczuła zimne ostrze Lurkera na swojej szyi. - Myślałem, że lekkomyślne natarcie jest zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe - powiedział Mroczny Łowca. - Ale nie wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś, dopóki nie byłaś na tyle głupia, by się ujawnić. Varian nie dała się sprowokować, skupiając energię na odsunięciu wrogiego ostrza telekinezą. Gdy dystans był wystarczający, zrobiła unik i skoczyła do tyłu, atakując ostrzami na łokciach. Lurker zdołał się odsunąć, ale ostrze i tak rozerwało jego zbroję na tułowiu. Wściekły, chwycił ją pazurami i rzucił o ścianę, po czym dźgnął ją ostrzem. Ich walka przeniosła się na pokład. Gatherer i Norik walczyli łeb w łeb na plaży. Mroczny Łowca był silniejszy, ale miał problemy z poruszaniem się po ataku spowalniającego Rhotuka Norika. Lurker wyprowadził dwa precyzyjne ciosy i wyrzucił Varian za burtę, prosto do morza. Uwaga Norika została na chwilę rozproszona, co wykorzystał Gatherer, strzelając z miotacza prosto w pierś Toa. Gdy Norik odzyskał już przytomność, łódź oddaliła się na kilka kio, a Varian wypełzała z wody, niezadowolona. - Chciałam popływać, ale nie o to mi chodziło - splunęła. - Co teraz? - Teraz - powiedział Norik - zaczyna się zabawa. Wracamy na łódź. Dopadli Mrocznych Łowców szybciej, niż się spodziewali. Statek najemników był duży i ciężko uzbrojony, lecz powolny. Łódź Norika, dla porównania, była mała i szybka. Przez chwilę podążali za wrogim okrętem, ale wyładowanie Kanoka przekonało ich, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo. Norik spojrzał na Varian. To, co miała zrobić było odważne, ryzykowne i mogło skończyć się jej śmiercią, a co gorsza - zależało tylko od niej. Nie zostało im dużo opcji, a ta miała największe szanse powodzenia. Musieli działać, lub zginąć. Przyszła kolej na ich ruch. Sięgając rękami i umysłem, Varian otoczyła statek Łowców telekinetyczną siatką. Ze względu na masywność statku, jego bezwładność była ogromna i przełamywała moc Toa Psioniki. Przewidzieli to. Energia Varian niemal się wyczerpała, było to sporym wyzwaniem dla każdego Toa. Na szczęście, mieli na to środek. Norik wyciągnął przedmiot, który znalazł w wiosce: ozdobną maskę z klepsydrą wokół ustnika i prążkami na policzkach. Maska Energii Żywiołu. Rzucił ją Varian. Natychmiast po założeniu, poczuła przypływ czystej energii wypełniającej jej ciało i regenerującej siły. Nie wystarczył on, by zlikwidować wyczerpanie, ale działał jak środek pobudzający, wzmacniając ją. Próbując jeszcze raz, oboma rękami, skierowała swoją energię przeciw łodzi. Statek przechylił się i zaczął kołysać, ale zwolnił i wreszcie się zatrzymał. W oddali, Varian zauważyła postacie Lurkera i Gatherera pojawiających się na pokładzie, by dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Uśmiechnęła się. Doskonale. Wzięła rozbieg i skoczyła z dziobu łodzi Norika, wykorzystując Calix, by skok się udał. Lurker chciał stanąć jej naprzeciw. Popełnił błąd, jak miał się później dowiedzieć. W locie, Toa chwyciła swoją tarczę. Na środku narzędzia pojawiło się wirujące koło energii, napełnione mocą Snu. Rhotuka z zabójczą prędkością uderzył w Lurkera. Mroczny Łowca zemdlał, zanim upadł na pokład. Varian wylądowała perfekcyjnie i wykonała przewrót, minimalizując impet uderzenia. Gdy wstała, natychmiast zaatakował ją Gatherer, wyprowadzając cios mieczem. Toa zablokowała ostrze tarczą, ale potężny Mroczny Łowca zmusił ją do klęknięcia na jedno kolano. Skupiła siły, odbiła miecz na bok i rzuciła się do przodu, atakując łokciem. Jednakże pancerz Gatherea okazał się za gruby i sztylet zsunął się po nim, nie wyrządzając większych szkód. Kolejne ataki również nie poskutkowały. Okrążając go, Varian nie chciała używać swoich mocy, gdyż Łowca wciąż miał ten straszny miotacz Rhotuka. Niżej, Norik niespokojnie manewrował łódką wokół okrętu Mrocznych Łowców. Zatopienie statku było wykluczone (choć kuszące), byłoby zbyt ryzykowne próbować się na niego wtedy dostać. Gdyby porzucił łódkę, porzuciłby szansę ucieczki. Był w patowej sytuacji, w całości musiał polegać na Varian, czyli było tak, jak lubiła najbardziej. Nie było sensu się z nią kłócić, zawsze potrafiła postawić na swoim (co często robiła, w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu). Mógł tylko czekać i mieć nadzieję - te dwie rzeczy nigdy mu nie wychodziły. Z powrotem na pokładzie, Varian przygotowywała kolejny pocisk Rhotuka. Norik powiedział jej, że Gatherer cierpi na bezsenność, ale nie znaczyło to, że mogła go tymczasowo wyleczyć. Nie zdążyła się jednak o tym przekonać, gdyż brutalnie uderzono ją w bok głowy. Gdy upadła, kątem oka dostrzegła Lurkera wybudzonego ze swej "drzemki". W ostatniej chwili przytomności wysłała telepatyczny apel, ostatnią i desperacką prośbę o pomoc, po czym padła na pokład. Lurker podniósł nieprzytomną Toa i zabrał ją do wnętrza ponownie rozwijającego prędkość statku. Gatherer ruszył za nim, ale nagły wzrost temperatury skłonił go do zatrzymania się i spojrzenia w tył. To był Norik, płomienie wirowały wokół niego, a on trzymał włócznię i tarczę w gotowości. Toa pchnął włócznią naprzód i wystrzelił skoncentrowany strumień magmy. Z zadziwiającą szybkością, Gatherer rzucił się w bok, po czym ruszył do ataku. Użył swojego szerokiego arsenału na Toa Ognia. Rhotuka, energetyczne działo i kilka dysków Kanoka przytłoczyło Norika, który został szybko złapany przez Mrocznego Łowcę i zaciągnięty pod pokład. ---- Varian otworzyła oczy, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Trudno było to określić w ciemnościach. Zaczęła poruszać się po omacku, rozpoznając dotykiem otoczenie. Czuła tylko zimny, twardy kamień - standardowe wyposażenie każdej porządnej więziennej celi. Potem kamień się rozsunął, wpuszczając do środka oślepiający promień światła. Wiedziała, że stojący w drzwiach ogromny, złoto-opancerzony Łowca zwie się "Ancient". - Ach - powiedział Łowca-weteran. - Obudziłaś się. Oszczędzisz mi problemów. The Shadowed One oczekuje cię w swej komnacie. - Oczekuje? - spytała Varian. - A co, jeśli odmówię? Ancient wzruszył ramionami, po czym odparł rozbrajająco szczerze: - Wtedy umrzesz. - Idę. - Mądry wybór. Ancient zabrał Varian do dużej komnaty. W centrum pomieszczenia znajdował się tron, siedział na nim przywódca Mrocznych Łowców, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę pewności i mocy, o jakiej mogły tylko pomarzyć pośledniejsze istoty. Za nim czaił się "Darkness", a po jego prawej stronie siedział "Recorder", gotów spełniać swój jedyny cel w życiu - rejestrować rozmowy. Ancient opuścił salę, by po chwili wrócić, niosąc nieprzytomnych Toa Ognia i Dźwięku. - Teraz, Toa - przemówił The Shadowed One, z powrotem skupiając na sobie uwagę Varian - mam dylemat. Widzisz, chciałem dwoje Toa, a mam... troje. Spory problem, ale wymyśliłem sprytne rozwiązanie. Pozwolę ci wybrać za mnie. Przez chwilę, Varian nie mogła zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Powoli, prosta prawda zaczęła do niej docierać i przepełniać trwogą. - Nie - powiedziała zdecydowanie. - Nie zrobię tego. The Shadowed One roześmiał się: - Brawura w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa jest godna podziwu. Jednak troje to wciąż za dużo. - Położył ostrze na szyi Norika. - Albo wybierzesz życie kóregoś z nich... albo ja wybiorę ich śmierć. Złamała się. Norik był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, a ona nie mogła być odpowiedzialną za jego śmierć. - On - powiedziała. - Norik. Wybieram jego. - Przewidywalne - rzucił z pogardą przywódca najemników. - Bardzo dobrze. Powróci na Północny Kontynent, żywy. Gdy Ancient wynosił Toa Ognia z pokoju, Varian użyła na Toa swojej mocy, obdarzając go błogimi myślami i snami - to jedyne, co mogła dla niego zrobić po całym życiu przyjaźni. Kiedy Łowca zniknął, Varian zwróciła się do The Shadowed One: - A co z nami? Jakie masz plany wobec nas? - Ty - podkreślił The Shadowed One - spędzisz wieczność tu, w hibernacji. Nie będziesz mogła niczego zobaczyć, usłyszeć ani wyczuć. - D-dlaczego?! - krzyknęła Varian. - Jaki to ma cel? - Cel? - spytał drwiąco przywódca najemników. - Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Toa. Nie masz do odegrania żadnej większej roli. Zostaniesz umieszczona tu, jako trofeum, tak jak te wszystkie Kanohi. Muszę przyznać, trudno było wybrać żywioł, ale zdecydowałem się na Psionikę. Twój gatunek ma pewne... walory. Przeczesując umysł, Varian znalazła ostatni element układanki, który wciąż do niczego nie pasował. - Co z Toa Dźwięku? Na imię ma... Nigdy nie poznałam jego imienia. Co z nim zrobisz? - Na imię ma Triglax - powiedział The Shadowed One. - I będzie nadal mi służył, tak jak przez wieki. Zdezorientowana, Varian odwróciła się do leżącego pod ścianą Toa. Ku jej przerażeniu, zaczął się rozsypywać i zmieniać kształt. W końcu przybrał zupełnie inną postać. The Shadowed One pochylił się nad nią. - Na szczęście dla ciebie, w hibernacji... nie będziesz też w stanie myśleć. Krzyki Varian były ostatnim dźwiękiem, jaki kiedykolwiek wydobył się z jej ust. Postacie *Toa **Norik **Varian *Mroczni Łowcy **Ancient **Darkness **Gatherer **Lurker **Recorder **The Shadowed One **Triglax / "Szary" Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Kanon stworzony przez fanów Kategoria:Generacja 1